I remember
by Redmoon1997
Summary: I remember how it all started. My sister and I were in the throne room, standing in front of our parents. AU Kaname/Zero or Zero/Kaname yaoi


Hey there. I wanted to write another one-shot (a happy one at that) so I wrote this. Written mostly as if it were a journal. First person point of view in the journal, second person point of view at the end of the story. That's right reader. You are a character :D A story from Kaname to you

A/N: Mentions of the heartbreaking earthquake that took place in Japan. I might not have all the facts true...but...that doesn't change the horrible thing that happened. All my condolence to Japan, and hope everything gets better in the future.

This has no beta

Tittle: I remember

* * *

><p><em>Dear reader,<em>

_Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have written in here. This is my first entry actually. What I'm about to write is far from being normal, but that is not a bad thing. Whoever is reading this pay close attention, because I think that what happened to me is too big to keep it all to myself, but not worthy of anyone's eyes. I hid this rather well, you must be lucky to have found this book at all. I must ask you- indirectly- do not tell anyone this story. Only the ones you think that are fitting._

_Let's see... where to begin?_

_I remember how it all started. My sister and I were in the throne room, standing in front of our parents. My parents where King and Queen of north Japan, both would give their lives in order to see our people safe. Our kingdom was their first priority, and they would do anything to satisfy the needs of the villagers. So I was not surprised when father firmly told me "You are to be wedded to your sister by the end of the month"_

_You see...Yuki, although being my sister, was raised by Uncle Rido and Aunt Shizuka. They ruled south Japan, and because they were not able to have a child by themselves they took custody of Yuki to be the future queen. North Japan was doing fine, there was no need for unnecessary marriage. That is until one day. A tragedy took place all over Japan; I remembered the earth shaking so hard, it felt like the continent was going to break into millions of pieces. Sadly, I was not wrong._

_The earthquake destroyed thousands of homes, ended millions of lives and lest many scared people with an emotional trauma that they would never forget. Then...a big wave covered the ground, making the situation far worse than earlier. God, I felt awful knowing my people were dying and I was hidden safely in the castle. We had enough shelter here, but the tragedy took us by surprise._

_I don't know if you were present or not. If you weren't, I'm glad. No being should be through that. All of Japan was a big disaster, North Japan taking the biggest blow. With me being the future king of the north area, and Yuki being the future queen of the south, our parents wanted us to marry in order to unite all of Japan and help rebuild the homes and buildings lost._

_I nod, but I did not want to marry Yuki. Before you a weirded out, I'll let you know another thing. I am a pureblood vampire. Vampires are allowed to marry family members. It's common knowledge to my race. I knew Yuki always had a crush on me, she was a predictable young lady. But I cared for her only as a sister._

_That's why, after hours of deep thinking, I decided that I would be no part of my parent's plans. I decided that I would find a way to help all of Japan without taking just drastic measured._

_I escaped from home at morning, the others would be sound asleep by then. Mother, father, uncle, aunt...they would all be disappointed. Yuki would be heartbroken. The nobles would be taken aback by my actions, and I did not care._

_For all my life I have been an example of perfection. I was tired of being so damn perfect. My family had enough power to help the kingdom at some extent- and though it could be even more powerful through marriage- I denied letting others control me any longer. My kingdom would have my support in any other way._

_I remember it rained, a 'splash' could be hear whenever my foot made contact with the ground. I ran...and ran...and ran...and ran...until I felt night time arriving. My eyes and legs felt heave due to me not being able to sleep in twenty four hours or so. My vampire speed was admirable and envied. I managed to get very far away. I was in a forest located in Sendai, miles away from the castle._

_The trees were laying on the floor, only a few standing proudly as ever. There was probably a city near. I wouldn't really know; never in my life I had ever gone outside the castle. I didn't know where I was going, but I took a fair amount of money in order to survive three months. Perhaps a few more. I planned on getting temporary jobs now and then. I had to be on the move so the guards I knew my family were going to send didn't find me._

_I took a half-sitting, half-laying position, feeling my eyelids closing. My life changed the second I woke up. I felt two strong hands shaking me awake. It worked, and as soon as my eyes opened I couldn't close them._

_That's when I met him. Back then I was mesmerized by the amethyst eyes that showed determination, silver hair that framed his face perfectly, pale skin that made it oh so easy to see the blood I got so addicted to. He asked me if I was ok, to which I answered with a nod. He frowned, not believing me at all. His voice, so soft and yet so firm. I loved it. Then I noticed a mark on his neck. He was a hunter, natural enemy of a vampire. But my aura was sealed away by the teal bracelet I used._

_He muttered a "Whatever" before start heading his own way. I stopped him, telling him I lost my home and didn't know where to go. He looked at me with a good poker face. Then I asked if I could go with him for a while. He didn't look fond of the idea of traveling with a stranger, but agreed to none less._

_I remember us traveling from town to town. At first, we didn't speak much to each other. Then, we couldn't stop arguing. He kept pestering me about me not leaving his side and get a life on my own. But being with this hunter, who's name I learned was Zero, was what I needed. It was...refreshing being with someone who didn't act so proper around me. Plus, Zero was not so cold as he lets on. The two of us often stopped to help the towns in misery, helping rebuild houses and feed the hungry. I was helping the country without the need to marry Yuki._

_Annoyance turned into playful teasing and I knew that it was going to evolve into something stronger. Zero was comfortable to laugh and smile around me and vice versa._

_I remember when he opened up to me, telling me he lost his own family during the earthquake, along with his house and friends. His only purpose in life was killing Level E vampires, who threatened the safety of humans and who his family dedicated their lives to hunt down. Have not been because of that, or me, he would now have committed suicide._

_I was so happy to have gained the confidence of Zero. I hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath to relax. I told him about me being a vampire, my family, the wedding and me being on the run. He was shocked, which was a statement considering he just learned his companion was a pureblood prince. The information took time to sink in. When it did, the results were unexpected._

_Zero smiled at me, telling me he was glad I told him the truth. I expected him to snap at me, viewing his hatred for vampires. I tense as I felt his lips connect with mine, and then relaxed as I melted into the hunter's touch._

_That night was...amazing. Our bodies combined, our souls mended together and I never felt more ecstatic in my life._

_We started going out after that, sharing many more nights together with no resentment. We kept with our traveling, looking out for any guard. We have not found any for now._

_I remember something I did that I shouldn't have done. During a love making session I lost control. I accidentally bit him. He was beyond pissed after that, getting out of the room as soon as he got dressed. I did the same, and got outside to look for him. I searched all over town and there was still no sign of Zero._

_When I began walking to the room we rented-thinking Zero would be there- I was stopped by a group of men in blue and golden clad in front of me. The colors of South Japan Guard. I felt scared, they began walking towards me, telling me how my parents wanted to see me. That they could help the country without me marrying Yuki._

_I denied the request of going back. Zero was still out there and I refused to leave him alone to become a level E. I tried to run, but there were too many of them. I struggled, I kicked, all attempts to get free useless._

_I remember thinking 'This is it'. I would be separated from my love. That is until I heard a gunshot. One of the guards holding me turned into dust, a very angry Zero pointing a gun to the other one. He shot the remaining guards, not showing mercy to any of them. I knew they were following orders but I won't give up Zero._

_I apologized to Zero after that. He accepted the apology, saying it would be useless to be angry at me when he knew he was going to forgive me anyway. As a prize I let him drink my blood._

_That wasn't the last time we encountered guards. We faced many guards, both from North Japan and South Japan. I was annoyed, this was getting old. Zero remained indifferent. Facing vampires and fighting them was part of his everyday life. Still, I was getting tired of running._

_I talked to Zero about this. It's been over a year since I have been away from home and I wanted to introduce Zero to my family. He scowled and asked me if I was insane. I chuckled a little and told him that mother and father weren't going to force me into a wedding, or at least that was what the guards said. Stubborn as ever, Zero kept denying. I had a hard time convincing him. But just because something is hard doesn't mean it is impossible._

_I remember Yuki's heartbroken face when I introduced Zero as my boyfriend. My parents were shocked; they called the guards and ordered Zero to be imprisoned when I told them about my doings this past year. He didn't cry. Instead he screamed and kicked, hoping to get away from the guards. He kept yelling my name, his voice strangled as he continued to raise his voice higher and higher in the hope to convince my parents how much he cared for me. Father raised his hand at the guards, signaling them to stop. What he did next was mortifying. "Finish him" he ordered the guards, who obeyed them without hesitation. My insides clenched painfully; watching him turn into gray dust that didn't do justice to his unique beauty, like he was nothing more than dirt that was meant to be thrown away, hurt more than I could have ever imagined._

_And then..._

_I woke up._

_A breath I did not know I was holding escaped my mouth, the silver haired vampire was next to me. The idea to go back to my parent's castle turned idiotic after the nasty nightmare I had. I felt too real. The image from a dying Zero has yet to leave my mind, scarring it for the rest of my life. His arms wrapped around my waist, involuntarily pulling me closer to him. Zero was still asleep. I did so too, wishing for the awful dream to never appear again._

_Next morning I confronted him about it. He didn't make a big deal of it. He ruffled my hair and said he wasn't planning to die any time soon and that he was glad he didn't have to meet my parents yet. Guess neither of us is ready for that step yet._

_You must be getting bored of reading this. But the interesting part is coming._

_Two months passed smoothly. We have stayed at an abandoned cabin we found while hunting down a Level E. We were lucky; the cabin was intact and awaiting for owners. There wasn't any food though, but there was a town nearby to buy what we needed._

_One day we happened to be walking around town. We took a break from hunting and enjoyed the feeling of being capable of being around humans without a care in the world. During that month I have gotten accustomed to be awake at daylight after Zero and I agreed that the guards would be searching at night time. I don't know why my kind was so afraid of sunlight. They were beautiful; a work of art made by God himself, and did nothing to my skin at all. Well, I have to admit that if I don't apply necessary sun block my skin will burn, but nothing complicated._

_The two of us decided to stop by a ramen shop. I learned that ramen was Zero's favorite food, not having able to eat it in a long time must have been hard for him. He ate faster. It was fun to watch him eat it; he ordered more than I did and managed to finish a lot faster than I did._

_The doors of the ramen shop snapped open, and five of eyes focused on the two of us. Zero tensed, recognizing all five vampires that were in our presence. Mother, father, uncle, aunt and Yuki had finally found my location. I stopped Zero as he reached out for his gun, if he shot any of my family the wound could be a very dangerous one though it would not kill them._

_I remember my mother whispering my name with her soft voice, Zero looking back and forth between my family and me and asking me if I knew them. I told him the truth…that they were the family I ran away from. Yuki ran towards me and hugged the life out of me. My dad pulled her away from me. 'You will be coming back to the castle' he ordered, his tone so menacing that I felt myself almost agreeing. But I did not come this far to back away at the last moment._

_Zero stood up and told my dad that he had no right to order me around. Big mistake for him. My dad slammed Zero into a wall and choked him with both hands. Rido and Shizuka were watching the scene as if they were expecting it to happen. I felt sick, watching my lover's life being taken away by my dad._

_My mom saw my despair. 'Haruka, that's enough' she told him. But my dad didn't listen. I wasn't to lose my lover just yet. I pulled father away from Zero, the silverette falling to his knees and heavily gasping for air. 'Don't touch him' I snarled._

_My dad looked taken aback. Never in his life has he seen me so mad before. Watching father at the loss of words, uncle asked me instead for the reason of why I had ran away from home._

_'I will not allow my life to be controlled by others' I answered._

_Mother understood. Shizuka understood. Uncle understood. Zero understood. But my dad and Yuki denied accepting my decision. 'By running away you were willing to let our kingdom crumble. Sacrifices must be made as the royal family' father told me._

_But I merely told him that there were other ways of saving the kingdom besides marriage. I saw as mother wrapped her arms around a sobbing Yuki and as my father frowned. He directed his attention to Zero, asking who he was. From Zero I was expecting a lie, telling my father that he found me alone or something like that and he was helping me out a bit. But he told father the truth._

_I remember everyone's shocked faces as he told them he and I were lovers and have been together for a long time. Father asked me if what Zero was saying was all true, which I nodded in response. There was no point in hiding it._

_Father walked towards me, slapping me hard on the face. His burning anger turned into something else. Something softer._

_'You should have told us about your lover earlier. Getting married to Yuki is no longer an obligation, so you have the right to choose whom you mate with' those words were not what I was planning to hear. But they were so much better._

_My mouth was hanging open as I stared at my father, the one who was angry at me and Zero just a second ago. I asked if he was ok with this, he said that he was. Zero looked at him as if he was crazy and I honestly could not blame him._

_I told him that Zero and I were already bonded, showing him both of our marks as proof of it. He was able to see the strong connection between us and realized the foolishness it would be to separate us._

_Uncle disapproved, he wanted Yuki and I to be wedded. Yet, he didn't discuss against it._

_The atmosphere softened a bit. The frightened shop keeper found his way out of his own shop and left us all alone. I helped Zero up, his hand reaching shakily for mine._

_That day we reached for an agreement. Zero's life would be spared at the cost of me not becoming the next King. I didn't mind the price. Yuki would make an excellent queen. Zero wasn't so happy at my decision, saying that my life could be so much easier and less dangerous if I stayed as king. But giving up the moody Level D was not on my plans. I could still live in the castle, share a room with Zero and be open about our relationship._

_I guess everything turned out alright. There are some things that were left unsaid. Those things are far too special to let anyone else know about them. But this entry was far enough to let you know of my life. I don't expect any kind of lesson to come from this. I merely wanted to put my feelings inside this journal and one day you, dear reader, would be fortunate enough to read this. I apologize if this was not to your liking, but it was to mine._

_I wish I could be there to see your expression. Maybe you are disgusted at the idea of two men in a relationship, or maybe you are pleased at the idea instead. Zero does not know about me writing this. He would probably burn this journal before allowing anybody to read it's content._

_I'm off now. It is time to get back to the castle. I hope you didn't find this a loss of your time._

_-Kuran Kaname—_

* * *

><p>You stare at the old journal that you found hidden under the bed of a cabin you found. You smile, finding the story of the pureblood to be intriguing. You put the journal inside your backpack, knowing about somebody that would be more than willing to read this.<p>

You chuckle a bit. An idea popped into your head.

You flipped your cell phone open and began texting.

_To: Kiryu Zero_

_You will not believe what I found today dad ;) You are going to love it._

* * *

><p>There you have it. Not what I had in mind but I was in a hurry. At the end you can either call it Mpreg or you could have just been adopted by the couple ;D. Review please. But no flames. Sorry if it's crappy.<p>

Love,

Redmoon1997


End file.
